


Storm of the Galaxy

by Kyuubi16



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Code Name: Sailor V, Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crossover, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Het, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Lemon, Lemons, Lesbian, Multi, Remake, Reverse Cowgirl, Rewrite, Romance, Sex, Violence, Woman on Top, canon complaint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto finds himself trying to add Silver Millennium to his Kingdom and when that fails he can at least recruit the Sailor Senshi as soldiers. Enter Moon Storm. NarutoxSailor Senshi Harem.





	1. Enter Silver Millennium

Storm of the Galaxy

0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
I give credit to Zero the Destroyer who has given me permission to use Shinobi Father (Themes and Ideas) in this story (series).

 

0000000000

Story Start

000000

Silver Millennium, also known as the Kingdom of the moon sat in the center of the Sea of Serenity. It's Monarchy consisted of a line of Queens that ruled over a kingdom of subjects who divine right to live was based on Divine Right. The very idea of 'purification' which could be viewed as righteous by many, had a more subtle implication. It was an absolute method to problems and those with higher conscience or awareness knew that any form of absolution, no matter their methods were evil.

Currently the Silver Millennium was being ruled by yet another Queen Serenity who descended from a long line of Queen Serenities. The Monarch of the moon kingdom sat by her pool as she observed the endless stream of stars that filled the night.

The once vibrant woman was beginning to feel the symptoms of aging. The Symptoms that humans felt within a decade or two would take the people of the moon decades in comparison because of their long life span. Her fifties, sixties, and later stages of life that would slow that most people would still allow her to have a youthful appearance. Her silver hair was still vibrant and she retained some of her delicate features that gave her pale form an ethereal glow.

It was lonely nights like this that had left her to her thoughts. Thoughts of the duty that she was destined to perform like her mother and her mother before her was rampant in her thoughts. Such as continuing the old traditions of lavish clothing or the practices of picking a suitable male through a combat tournament. Many other Kingdoms often held their tongues knowing the price that would occur of making an enemy of the Silver Millennium.

The Beautiful and technology advanced Kingdom whose warriors, albeit powerful had exploitable weaknesses, just like the Kingdoms defenses.

Of course the Queen of each century rarely took the advisement of others. Silver Millennium, shaped to perfection or the years retained it's way since the old times. Tradition unbroken just as Absolute perfection was its setting.

''Guards!"' She called for her guards,wanting to check out this possible enemy or ally that trespassed into her kingdom in fascination. Her trip down to the garden was filled with thoughts.

Few Kingdoms had the ability to invade the Silver Millennium. The Nine Planet Kingdom of elemental warriors made many would be invaders hesitant. Elemental warriors of Fire, Water, Lightning, Light composing of it's guards, their Princesses raised to be the defenders of each generation of Serenity.

The others often consisted of an army led by the planet guardians with the exception of the planet Pluto whose denizens were tied to Time itself and the underworld with God Chronos as this dimension's ruler of Time.

Curious, she and a guard walked past the broken bits of ground. The sounds of fighting echoed throughout the ground. The guards moved in front of their monarch to protect her from the impending dangers. From behind several of the crystalline trees emerged two figures. One, whose silver hair would nearly be indistinguishable from a Moon Citizen if it was from it's darker shade and the other a blond male with Vulpine like features.

They appeared to be talking, or yelling at each other in an indistinguishable language. Both were bloody and bruised, the blond missing his left arm and the silver haired male had parts of his left leg and right arm shredding of skin and flesh, parts of his bone visible. It was then the male cried out something as black fire erupted from his eye.

Then the male cried out something, the only word the Queen grasped was,'Chaos' as he phased right through the black fire. Speaking the words again he opened a rift as he shoved a glowing orb of some kind into the silver haired man's chest, blasting him into the rift that closed soon after the man fell through.

The male spoke something as he fell forward unconscious.

''My queen!''

''You musn't!''

''He could be dangerous!'''

Ignoring her guards the Queen went over to check over the male. He was injured extensively but breathing. He looked humanoid, closer to earthlings then a Millennium citizen but he had whiskers. Could he be some sort of demon? Then there was his mention of the word Chaos? Could he be one of Chaos's lackey? If so, maybe he had information. It was best to have him fixed up for interrogation.

''Set up a medical tent and bring our best doctors.''

She didn't trust the male enough to bring him to the palace, especially if he was one of Chaos's lackeys. It didn't take more then an hour when one of the Guards gave their report. While nervous system while humanoid was unlike anything they had seen. It was constantly changing and had the genome of several creatures. Serenity ordered to have the male restrained in their strongest holding cell while they continued their studied. The fact that alien energy was detected with an anomaly even different to that then the Dark Kingdom worried her.

''My Queen...this male is a danger. We should exterminate him while he is weak.'' A tall raven haired woman suggested, her outfit a mixture of lavish red ornaments, and miniskirt connected with a fuku of some kind.

''He is a curiosity Mars. He may have some information on our enemies. If it turns out he is nothing more then a foot solider we will do away with him, but not before? Do you understand?''

''Yes my Queen...'' Answered the raven haired woman.

A day had passed when Serenity got the message the male was awake. To her surprise he was sitting in a cell with all bonds and measures of restraint completely eradicated. When she asked how this occur the scientists told her they seemed to evaporate from the male's energy which worried her.

Standing outside the cell she began speaking with him.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked, hoping to convey what she meant using both her tone and sign language.

'As well as any prisoner can,'' He replied telepathically, shocking her a great deal. Few races without a special power or the use of dark forces were natural telepaths. 'I don't know your language and I have to speak with you some how correct?'

''That is correct. My name is Queen Serenity. Who are you?''

'My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Is this the Moon Kindgom?"

"For what purpose did you come seeking said kingdom?"

"A friend of mine told me I would find something of interest in said Kingdom. I didn't come at a bad time did I?'

''That is to unfortunately say you came at one of the worst time possibles. Tomorrow is the day I am supposed to meet my other half and conceive an heir.

'I take it some fiance or something from some arranged marriage?'

''To be honest I don't know who he is. Tradition says that a tournament shall be held and the winner will claim the right to sire my child.'

'Sounds particularly barbaric. At least in most other arranged meetings the couple get to meet first and their families converse. Even if it is tradition as the Queen can't you change things?'

''That I can not do. The rules of the past are clear. To govern the present only the legitimate practices will keep the present stable. For thousands of years they have worked so why change them now?''

'That sort of thinking keeps one killed. My friend told me the defenses of this place were poor and the practices of 'cleansing' are comparable to lawful evil and blinded light.' These thoughts Naruto kept to himself.

'Where are you from?' 

''I am from many places. Though my prime origin is a world called the Elemental Nations in a village called Konoha. It's in many dimensions away.' Naruto was more than sure that the Moon Kingdom wouldn't be a threat to Elemental Nations. They would have to get past a long line of other powerful realms before even getting close to it.

''I do not believe I ever heard such a place. You are indeed an outsider to this Solar System. ''

''Yeah...could you hold on a minute.'' Naruto closed his eyes and took out a deep breath. With a strangle cry and surge of chakra a new arm sprouted where his old one was.

Queen Serenity felt her heart nearly leap out of her chest. She felt marginally sick to say. 'What are you?'

''A shinobi!'' He responded in her language. ''I got the grasp of your language from your thoughts and memories.''

An angry scowl marred her lovely features. ''You insolent beast. How dare you pervert my mind!''

''You make it sound like I went through your most private thoughts,'' The blond said as did arm circles with his new arm. ''I'll ignore your comments because I did do something that was pretty ungentlemanly. I guess my anxiousness got the better of me. So about the tournament, pretty nervous huh?''

''I thought you said you didn't go through my private thoughts?''

''I didn't have to. I can see it on your features. I can sense your nervousness. Though the whole thing is weird to me. Your suitor is going to be picked by whoever the strongest? What if you person is horrendous or as dumb as a brick? That doesn't seem all that good of exchange for a child to possibly get good genes when it comes to power. What if he isn't a good husband or father?''

''All Serenities have retained our Silver roots and appearances. I merely need to see the man for one night and one night only. Beyond there duty is done. This is the day I've been waiting for my entire life,'' She spoke as if filled with conviction, despite her body language saying other wise.

''You may make yourself sound certain...but I can see how you feel.''

''You don't even know me...'' She responded, trying to straighten her demeanor. Chided herself for her outburst. It was so improper but when Naruto off handily said he had read her mind she felt so violated. No one had dared tried something even close to that against her.

''If the male is only for what you say then there's no fear right? And to answer that was on the forefront of your mind. This Chaos ...I'm not associated with that force.''

''You seemed worried about what I think?''

''More or less you just seem lonely. I can see it in your eyes. I can understand loneliness. Would you be so kind as to direct me to the exit?"

That was when Serenity was struck with an idea. ''I got another idea...you join the tournament and if you win you'll gain freedom.''

''And if I lose?''

''I haven't thought about it? But I'm sure I can think of something.''

Naruto moved till he was only a few inches away from Serenity. ''Are you sure you want to do this? You know what would happen if I win?'' He asked with a teasing grin as Serenity shivered.

She would be lying if she didn't find him attractive. A lot of males she found herself around were rather effeminate or beastly. Either they were too prim and proper to excite a response from her or too brash to where it turned her off.

This male though was different. He seemed confident and self assure, not to mention there was something in his eyes. He seemed confident that he could win this tournament and the way he looked at her. Not as Queen Serenity but as a woman. He didn't care for her status as the Monarch as the Moon Kingdom. He was a conundrum, he was...interesting.

''That's only if you win.''

The day of the tournament arrived and despite urging for her subjects to reconsider she allowed Naruto to entered the tournament.

And if the boy wasn't liar, a big if, she had nothing to lose. From her place high up in the stadium as she watched the battle from her seat.

Naruto with amazing flexibility defeated his opponent bare handed. He didn't use a weapon or magics, but hand to hand which was quite impressive. Rumors among the crowd slowly began that the mysterious blond was a youma in disguise as such physical feats were unusual. His movements leaving only a flash of yellow behind was arousing a lot of fear from the spectators.

It didn't help that he was defeating the best warriors of the Moon Kingdom with the exception of the Senshi with ease.

The Semi-Finals came around and some of the crowd was going wild. This wild card who appeared out of nowhere was defeating champions from each Kindgom.

Next Naruto was faced with a man by the name Solaris, Prince of Earth.

''Your tricks won't work on me! I, Solaris of Earth, will defeat you here!'' The man declared pointing his blade at Naruto.

''Kagebunshin no Jutsu!'' Five Narutos appeared.

''What sort of Sorcery is this?'' the man demanded.

Naruto didn't answer as the clones charged at him. Using his blade the Prince sliced through the doppelgangers as the Blond disappeared form his sight.

''Come out coward! Fight me so I can smite thee with my blade.''

Naruto's answer was to erupt from the ground. With a solid upper cut punch he sent the Prince flying. Landed with the graze of a Gazelle he turned to the roaring and screaming of the middle to lower class crowd echoed the stadium as the Prince hit the ground. There was much scowling and snide looks coming from the aristocrats and higher classes. To think that royalty would be defeated by some no name.

The Queen tried to with hold her shock. This wasn't going according to plan. She had heard the Prince of Earth was quite the fighter. The romantic ideal of an Earthling and her coming together would be a small stepping stone in getting the Earth into the alliance. That would be the job of her Heiress being of Earthean descent.

The shock and out cry of the crowd shock her from the thoughts. The Prince had attempted to charge Naruto whose back was turned to him. Though with speed and strength unknown to the Moon soldiers he spun and shattered the blade and with that shame glowing orb he used to defeat the man from that way sent the prince flying until he collided against the wall.

The guards like each match came and pick up the body of each looser.

It took some time to quiet the outcries of cheating and sorcery. When that settle the final match was about to begin.

''The male may have gotten this far, but there is no way he will defeat the Captain of the Royal Guard,'' Mars stated confidently.

''Yes, Giacobin is quite powerful and diligent. But the boy has already taken down most of this generations prized fighters.''

''My Queen...surely you don't think this no one is going to win? I can't accept that! Uzumaki is some stranger who isn't fit to be in your sight, yet fit to touch you.''

The Queen smiled as the final match began. It seems that the entire this mysterious male was toying around with his opponents. He would bear her a powerful daughter.

With a cocky grin he waved at the Queen.

By instinct she waved back, but caught herself in time so that she wouldn't be seen doing it for too long. It wouldn't do to show favoritism.

Drawing his sword the Guard Captain went on attack while Naruto dodged and duck on the defensive.

''You appear to no longer be conserving your energy, yet you're fighting while only trying to use minimal energy in your strikes. That's quite curious...''

''I should say so as well Uzumaki. You seem to be having fun instead of taking this seriously, which is why I can not let you win. My queen's Chastity will not be taken by an outsider who dismisses our traditions as joke.''

''You seem to care for your queen. My view point differ from yours so that doesn't make me evil. I have a mission of my own so to say. If you beat me I'll tell you, but if I win you will tell no one what I just mentioned,'' Naruto said taking out a kunai and blocking the strike. ''These words I place my honor on.''

''I keep nothing from my Queen.''

''It wouldn't be lying so to say. If she ordered to ask what I say you can her it's nothing much. It's not like I said my mission has anything to do with the Moon Kingdom. I'm doing nothing much now.''

''That motivates me all the more to win.'' Giacobin declared as he boost forward with impressive speed. His saber suddenly moved quick like lightning as the borrowed clothing given to Naruto worn by the typical guards member adorned several cuts.

''I see you have some moves...'' But winning this tournament only further more of our plans. Once my daughter becomes Queen that adds the Silver Millennium to our domain.''

Taking a bottle of toad oil from his pocket Naruto sipped some into his mouth.

'Katon: Flame Bullet Technique.' Naruto fired out three flame bullets at the Guard whow as stunned at this certain change of the blond's observed fighting style. The Guard Captain was blasted back, but most injury was kept to a minimum thanks to his armor.

(1). ''Doton: Retsudo Tensho!" The ground surrounding the man began to spiral inwards in itself. With his wits quick about him the Royal Guard ran for an upturn piece of Earth and leaped into the air, outside the technique. He dropped towards Naruto aiming for a downward slash, hoping to put an end to this battle.

(2) ''Futon: Daitoppa.'' The Sudden gust of wind blasted the man backing and tearing up the ground below him. The Guard Captain and his Saber was forced apart.

''I see why you're the captain of the guard. You won't give up, but I grow bored. I'll end this now,'' Naruto said as he flashed between the man and his blade.

(3) ''Suiro no Jutsu!'' Using the moisture in the air he created a Prison of water trapping the Guard Captain in the large sphere. He slowly began to drain the air out of the Captain Guard using some blood manipulation until the man lost consciousness.

"Uzumaki! Uzumaki! Uzumaki!" The Queen shivered as the sounds penetrated her ears. The crowd was going crazy for the victor. They didn't care that he didn't represent any of the planets of the Moon Alliance, all they cared for was his defeat over the Prince of Earth and Captain of the Royal Guard.

What if he wants to get involved in the child's life? If not then things aren't completely ruined.'

"Queen Serenity," Mars said, solemnly. "You don't have to do this. There are other ways. Just because your mother, grandmother, and great mother had done it this way, it doesn't mean, what I mean to say is…"

"I know Mars," the Queen said. She stood up with a serious look on her face. "But this is how it should be." There was a silence between the two. "Have I shown everyone in the Kingdom that I have chosen the strongest?"

"Yes, you have," Mars said tiredly, "By choosing him, you have shown the Kingdom that the future Heir will be of powerful blood." Mars grit her teeth. "But, my Queen, that thing is a monster. Do you not sense it?"

The white haired woman smiled. "Mars, please. That man is just that: a simple man." She breathed into herself, letting her powers caress her. "It's about time the Ceremony starts." She breathed in more of her energy and let wings slowly come out of her back.

Mars watched in awe as the Queen's true form appeared. Large crystal butterfly wings surrounded her, and she spoke with a high regal voice. "People of the Silver Moon Kingdom." She paused to get everyone's attention, and all the planets in her solar system watched her as she did so. "I give you." She gestured the cameras towards the victor of the Tournament. "Uzumaki Naruto! The Strongest fighter in the solar system."

What say you to this, Uzumaki? She held up her smile as the crowd stood up and gave him a standing ovation. How will you react? Was this your plan all along?''

Naruto turned to her with a satisfied smirk. In a flash he appeared from the ground up to her platform.

She gasped seeing him right next to her looking just as fresh as the whole thing began. He took her hand to shake it and by habit the Queen did so. The crowd went crazy. They've accepted him, he's shaking my hand as if we are equals and they've accepted him, despite not knowing anything about him. What have I done!

She gave a cold gaze to the smiling blond,''I guess I win!'' She felt something drop in the pit of her stomach.''I'll let you get ready for tonight.'' He said as he made his way to leave.


	2. To Sire the Next Serenity!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and the Queen attempt to procreate.

Storm of the Galaxy  
0

NarutoxHarem  
0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000000

Story Start

0000

Entering the room Naruto couldn't help but feel the tension in the air. Gazing around the Queen's room he noticed several objects seemed out of place. Several objects like vases were missing from pedestals. The room itself was easily the size of a small house. Something about the air itself was fresh and crisp and there sitting on the bed in her see through gown was the Queen. Her flowing long silver-white hair, her pink lips, and her giant fairy wings.

He noticed the the sharp intake of breath. Her very body seemed to be tense. Naruto walked over to her, taking his time as the Queen's reluctant gaze hollowed through his form. She tensed when he touched her shoulder. Thick, poisonous, that was how to describe the tension as if it was a creeping fog down from the bank.

The night was another cool one, opposite to the usual humid nights that he himself had spent during many of his adventures.

''Are you going to say anything?''

''Let's get this over with,'' Serenity replied simply, her voice flat and neutral.

''A woman's first time is supposed to be special. I wonder if you would have been this way if I was that man from Earth? Some Queen...''

Anger built up inside the normally calm Queen upon hearing those words, she knew that he was starting a fight but couldn't help but fall into his trap.

She stood up and walked forward allowing the natural light of the crystal moon's glow to catch her eyes, lighting them up like sparkling crystal in a cavern.

Seeing the virgin beauty of her eyes he temporarily forgot about the fight.

"How dare you say that!" she spat. ''Such a beast of a man should be honored to touch me let alone bare a child with me. The queens before me are probably rolling over in their graves. Let's get this disgrace over with.''

"You're right let's end this useless tension between us," he replied softly, his voice almost sounding like that of another person. Placing two fingers under her chin he brought his lips down and claim her own. His other hand softly pressed against her back.

Immediately her body was covered in goose bumps, never had she been touched by a man in such a manner. Cursing herself mentally for letting a man's touch interrupt her usually guarded self, she pressed lightly on his chest intending to push him away instead finding her small fingers gathering cloth from his loose shirt pulling him closer.

The sooner this was over the better.

Trying to find the will to calm her body from these sensations, she failed miserably as their hot kiss grew in passion. His tongue moved gently over her closed lips waiting patiently for entrance, letting her guard down he immediately took advantage and slid his tongue hotly into her mouth. Quickly a battle broke out between the two, each desperately trying to gain control over the other. Fury died swiftly into lust as the two kissed, relentlessly, feeding off one another's emotion like a dream eater in a dream.

Serenity was brought back into reality when her back hit something hard, immediately she knew he had her pinned up against the wall, his strong body caging her in as he continued to kiss her. She gasped loudly as his lips nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck.

Seeing that she was not going to object to the attention he was giving her Naruto grabbed her roughly under her thighs lifting her up and positioned himself between her legs exciting a light gasp from her, smiling inwardly to himself when he felt her squeeze him tightly around the middle. Running her hands in his blond hair and allowed him to continue to suckle her neck, ignoring the feelings of shame and inner loathing building up inside.

''Take me to the bed...I won't be taken against the wall.''

Naruto snorted but followed the command none the less. He made his way over the bed and gently placed her on the bed as he slowly pulled loose her gown. Gently undressing her and taking in her form. Moving his hands to the bottom of the shirt he lifted it up and over his head as his body was also illuminated by the moon's glow.

Serenity couldn't help but gaze at his bare torso, the scars and burns that his body first bare upon arriving were now nonexistent. His body was developed in a way only a veteran warrior could have gained over years of training and battling.

Looking up at him she realized that he was staring down at her intently with a look of caring on his face. It must have just been a ruse; the expression was far too human to be associated with a monster like him. Lowering himself slowly he captured her mouth with a light kiss.

"I still hate you, you know that right?" she whispered huskily, running her fingers in his hair allowing her nails to scrape across his scalp.

"I know," he replied grinning quietly at her, saying nothing more.

Standing up Naruto unfastened his belt and slipped out of his pants. He then pulled down his boxers revealing his naked form. Crawling over her he placed a series of kisses along her neck and breasts as he aligned himself with her opening.

''I'm about to start...'' He whispered as she nodded. Using his left hand he began stroking her clit causing her to cry out at the sudden ministration. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the awkward squeaks. After a few more strokes he moved so he was between her legs. He rested his hands on her hips and once he had a firm grasp pushed himself past her folds. A cry echoing from her lips as she began to clench around the invading appendage.

"Are you alright?" he breathed into her ear, his voice thick with lust.

"Just don't move for a little bit," she answered back, clinging onto him, nails piercing into his skin.

Time had passed like an eternity until Serenity finally relaxed and allowed Naruto to move, slowly he drew his body back then thrust forward again, he knew that she still was in pain but she showed none of it on her beautiful face. ''Your wings...'' He whispered as he noticed her repeatedly shifted uncomfortably.

Shifting backwards he pulled Serenity on top of him so she could adjust. It was then the two began to couple. Soft and sensuous movements. Naruto's hand trailed up to her breasts, stroking them as lust began to overcome them. Their soft pace soon evolved into frantic and frenzied romping.

The downside was Serenity's lack of active exercise, her heritage blessing her with a naturally slim figure lacked stamina so after a few minutes she quickly hit her peak. Shuddering and gasping as she spasmed over the blond, spilling her juices onto his lap and bed. Serenity let out a squeak as Naruto turned her unto her hands and knees.

''You uncouth beast! I won't let you take me in such a manner as if I was some kind of animal.''

''You're already reaching your limits. Missionary will only be hell on your wings. Your choices are limited.''

''Just...hurry up...'' She relented, as she felt him grope her behind. Once more she let ou a shriek as he thrust into her from behind. She gripped her sheets and tensed as Naruto's hardness repeatedly pierced her core again and again. She moaned as she felt him kiss and nip her wings. Her body underwent a further sensual assault as one hand caressed her left breast as the other went between her legs to stimulate her clitoris.

Before Serenity realized what was happening she was thrusting back against his thrusts, her body desperate for release. The queen couldn't help but moan endlessly as Naruto's thrusts and caresses sent wave and wave of pleasure through her body. Her moaning literally unending as he continued driving into her as the lustful dance continued on to the hours late in the night. Her elbows and knees began to feel sore from being stuck in the position for so long. Though the soreness extended throughout her entire body as her body tremor from one orgasm after the other.

Finally Naruto had stopped, intertwining her fingers went his as he bottom out inside of her. For several moments they stayed like that, Naruto still sheathed deep within her, as the last bits of his essence spilled inside of her.

Three weeks had passed and much to Serenity's relief had finally conceived. She didn't know how much longer she could handle being soar and limp.

Acquiring what she had wanted she was now trying how to put into words his assistance was no longer needed. Resourceful and Powerful he may be, but Uzumaki Naruto had little to no love for the Moon Kingdom's politics or nobles.

There was also the suspicion that he could be a dangerous enemy spy. Whether the guard or the Inner Senshi themselves he always came about victorious in battle. Usually physically outlasting and using strikes to physically cripple his opponent or disable their ability to use magic.

For weeks on in this continued. Naruto would disappear and only reappear to cause headaches for the Queen and the Senshi and assure the welfare of his offspring.

'My Daughter...' It was sad how pitiful the forces on both sides work. He watched as Serenity was having 'their' baby examined from the womb. This entire time he was there they didn't even sense him. Then again the majority of dark beings in this dimension that lacked human appearances were usually mindless berserkers or slaves anyway.

Hearing the condition of the girl, hearing she was healthy brought relief to Naruto. True he had done horrible things...unforgivable things in the name of his family name, but they did come with good reason. And when he was called on them he never tried to act like he was better then those who did similar things, but knew his purposes were far more noble. In a moment's notice he would do what it took to protect his precious people. Even if it meant it would bring him one step closer to being a monster.

'I can't...I won't...'' He thought fiercely as he thought of the way the Moon people were. It was nothing all but some dream. The people knew next to nothing about struggle and having to fight. This Utopia was nothing more then a mirror which would crack with enough pressure. And the way they viewed those less then satisfactory was...disgusting. How did Serenity put the term? That the 'evil' of this dimension were 'Purified.'

Naruto exited the Palace as he looked at the stars. A recreated jewel of the original Tsunade had given him long ago. ''How much longer will you stay hidden in the shadows? Sailor Pluto...''

The girl's reddish purple eyes held a deep loneliness. The eyes...the eyes of someone who has lived for many years and will continue on to. The woman stepped out from the shadows. She was tall. Taller than most of the women he had met. Her skin had a light tan that shone in the moonlight with eyes that burned brighter still. Her figure was magnificent, mature, with large hips and a bust that was larger than average. Her curvaceous form a contrast to the queen's taut and slender form. She wore the same Sailor uniforms the other Senshi wore, but hers were a dark green, complementing her long hair, and she carried with her a large Scepter.

''Are you still wondering if I am a threat to the Moon Kingdom? Put your thoughts at ease. I've sired a child with he Queen. The next matriarch, there is no reason for me to be a perceived threat to the Kingdom.''

''That remains to be seen. You may not be an intentional enemy but...'' she trailed off as Naruto watched her with an interested look.

''But?''

''Rarely has anyone been as defiant as you. Your power, your thought process, and your goals. They are a mystery to everyone. To me.''

''And that bothers you?''

''The fact that any future you are involved is shrouded in uncertainty. That much I can see...''

''And if you can see that then you know it's futile to try and kill me. As a Prophet of time you should have realized there is more then one way to change the future. Most tend to forget to change the future you will have to reshape the past. Even now I could tell the Moon Kingdom and Senshi will eventually fail. They are far too weak...your military strategies rely heavily on select magics and young women who can hurl elemental attacks, but hardly know the first thing about actual combat. I know you know more of me then you're letting on. Why not go to the Queen?''

''Even without my power I can see that those who stand against you perish. As the one who guards the portal of space and time I have a limited form of Omniscence. ''

''Just be aware of one thing Pluto...'' Naruto held his hand as his nails sharpened into claws. ''If you cross me I will end you...completely. Think carefully to whom you wish to give your loyalty less you end up like your traitorous father Chronos.

''My loyalty to the Moon Kingdom is great but my loyalty to Lady Keios is absolute. For it was she who instilled my family into their position since the first of their line. I will sooner break the Laws of Time before I stand against one of her lines.''

A smirked formed on Naruto's face. ''Good...remember that when the time comes and you may someday to be asked to break both the Laws and fight against the traditions of the moon.'' The blond said as he left in a swirl of wind.

Naruto had ran into another one of the scouts. The brains of the four girl scouts as he called them. Mercury, as it was the planet she had arrived from. Out of the four girls he got along with her relatively the most.

''Uzumaki...the Queen wishes to see you.''

Like always the girl in blue's voice was gentle and reserved. Naruto merely nodded and began following her. As he followed he couldn't help but steal a glance at her backside. Without a doubt one of the finest backsides he had ever seen. Once he finished ogling her his thoughts drifted to a topic of a more serious nature. 'This place...this false dream...an entire civilization that can afford to live in crystal and eat the finest food when they don't need to do so. Why are all those in countless worlds...in countless dimensions suffering when people live this are leaving so luxurious? It makes me so sick...'

Entering the throne room the other Three Senshi were waiting with the Queen.

''Uzumaki it appears that any and all complications with the birth are settled. You are no longer required to say here as your services have come to an end,'' The Queen said, as if she was laying off a worker. Dismissing everything that happened as a simple business transaction. ''For the good of the child I ask that you leave this palace so...''

''Afraid that a man will taint your ideal Matriarchal society? Can't have the next Queen influenced by a strong male figure right? I'm afraid I can't go along with that. I won't let my daughter become some wide-eyed idolized fool!''

''Do not be insolent Uzuamaki! I can have you killed in a moment's notice.''

''Your soldiers are weak. Your guardians are pitiful!'' A rather cruel smirk adorned Naruto's features. ''Sit there Queen as I crush the best your Kingdom has to offer.'' He said as he prepared himself for a fight. The Senshi also moved into fighting stances readied to partake in their duty.

'This time...I will do more...I will be there for this child. I didn't give Boruto and Himawari the attention they needed early on, that's not a mistake I plan on repeating.'


	3. Legacy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the pregnancy is confirmed.

Storm of the Galaxy  
0

NarutoxHarem  
0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

00000

Story Start

0000

''These girls...are weak, far too weak.'' Naruto thought as he was forced into the courtyard by the numerous guards thrown at him. In one burst of wind he sent them flying. The blast was strong enough to send them crashing on the ground, but restrained enough to where the distance and force was anything but fatal.

''Mars Flame Sniper!'' The Sensei of Fire cried out as Mars created an arrow of flame and shot it at the blond.

''And unlike me they can't afford to call out the name of their attacks!'' He thought as he twisted his head out of the way of the flaming attack as it gashed the top of his shoulder. 'Hhm close but no dice. Let's see how well you girls work once you've been split up.' The shinobi thought created three identical clones.

''Catch me if you can Senshi,'' The four Naruto's echoed as they all went in different directions.

''Damnit! What do we do now? How do we tell which is the real one?'' Jupiter swore as Venus paused to come up with a plan. The lead Senshi then gave out of the orders. ''Ami you follow the clone that went in the direction of the medical center. Mars you follow the one that went in the direction of sanctuary. Jupiter you go after the one in the garden and I'll hunt down the one that went to the library. His clones aren't that durable so we returned here once we dispel them. The one who hasn't returned in a half hours time meaning they encountered the real Naruto and we'll regroup in that area.''

''Is that wise Venus?'' Mercury spoke up. ''Uzumaki isn't someone that can be easily maintained or fought.''

''We don't have much of a choice Mercury. It is our sworn duty to protect the queen and this kingdom even at the cost of our lives.''

Between the time Naruto created the Kagebunshin and arrived to the library he had summoned several hawk and wolf summons to keep the moon army. Maybe the utter humiliation and defeat at the hand of a single man would get them to rethink their battle strategies.

''Crescent Beam!''

Naruto twisted the upper portion body backwards as the beam of light woosh past him and incinerated one of the walls. ''So I get you first huh, Ve? But I think you better then anyone should know just how tough I am.''

''Uzumaki give up and the queen might let you live.''

''And abandon my child? I think not...'' He said as he moved into an offensive stance.

''Then I have no choice. '' She said as power began radiating from her. Before she could transform and call upon her power Naruto teleported behind her. Before she could react he jabbed two fingers into her spine. With a shock Venus's scream echoed throughout the library as her form crumpled to the floor. She was immobile, her body refusing to follow her commands. ''What...what did you do to me?''

''I temporarily halted your body's ability to move. It's a dangerous technique for someone who isn't well versed in medical knowledge. It should wear off at a little while. And don't worry your spine isn't compromised. Anyway I couldn't just let you just transform could I?'' He stroke Venus's cheek whose face wrinkled in distaste. ''You shouldn't make faces like that. It mars your beauty.''

''It isn't over Uzumaki! The others will...'' She was interrupted by cold laughter.

''Will fall just as easily as you Ve-chan!'' He said as he grasped her chin and lean forward. Capturing her lips with his own.

'W-what...what's happening to me. What's this feeling...what is he doing to me?' Venus thought as a fire lit inside her body. Her mind becoming a haze.

''YOU FILTHY MALE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!''

Naruto broke the kiss with a smirk as he dodged away from yet another flaming arrow. ''So Mars is the second to encounter me.''

''I'm going to do what I should have done long ago and END YOU! Mars Fire bird strike!'' A fire materialized and took the form of a large bird, easily comparable to a phoenix.

Jabbing one of his nails into his palm Naruto ran his blood over a seal in his arm. Out of a puff of smoke materialized a staff. Spinning the staff several times he performed a chant as a crest appeared beneath his feet. Balls of fire came from the crest and swirled around him just as the bird strike. The attack imploding as the balls of fire faded.

''WHAT! Impossible! That should have killed you!'' Mars cried out as Naruto slowly made his way to her.

''A little trick I picked up during my travels. I can cast the spell faster then you can attack,'' he said as a few drops of blood dropped to the floor as his wound slowly mended itself.

''Then I'll just banish you!' She reached for banishing parchments only for Naruto to appear next to her in an instant grasping her arm tightly. ''Let me go! Get your hands off me!'' She screamed, struggling against his grip.

''Sorry...but you shouldn't tell the person you're trying to kill how you're going to kill them.'' Next thing mars knew several quick strikes to her body had her practically falling over limp.

''What did you do to my body?''

''Now, now, it wouldn't be smart of me to tell you all my secrets now would it? That's two out of four now.''

''I'll kill you...I swear it.''

In response the blond sighed and shook his head. ''To be honest I'm kind of disappointed. If you girls are going to be protecting anyone than you need to train more." he murmured as a bolt of lightning crashed down outside. ''Didn't think a copy of me would be ballsy to use the old 1000 years of death! Oh well.'' He thought as his lightning began to gather in his hand as it crackled. ''Sweet dreams Mars." The little shock sent her into the realm of unconsciousness.

Queen Serenity could only frown the doors to her throne room were thrown open. The battered and beaten bodies of Jupiter and the captain of her forces were thrown in. Their bodies were more red then their actually body colored.

''Venus, will be paralyzed for the next few days. Mars, electrified, but still alive and Mercury; well I like Mercury so she'll be in quite an 'interesting' illusion the next few days. This one here,'' He pointed to Jupiter. ''Was pretty tough. So you can see I went with old fashion hand to hand. Yes call me a beast! Call me uncouth! But as I hate the thought of a man laying a hand on a woman in violence, much less myself said women who take up the call to fight shouldn't complain. If you can throw a punch then you can catch a punch. A person's sex shouldn't matter on the battlefield. Such foolish ideals demeans women warriors and it's a bit of a double standard don't you think? While most would hate me for saying very few and I do mean few actually do have merit were never going to find equality when people bring up standards when it works for them. So make your move Serenity. Your entire army and even your Senshi have fallen against me? What can you do?''

''You should have left. If you don't stop this now I'll have to kill you! Don't you understand that!'' She said, making sure not betray single hint of emotion. Fear, Regret, Anger; she couldn't betray a single thought.

''Do you believe that?'' He believed as he chuckled darkly. He then took notice she armed herself with a scepter. ''Aaw how cute...you're going to try and seal me aren't you? Yeah...those never really work trust me. I always break free. Your purification is fit for demons. That won't work on me. So go ahead...try,'' He asked extending his arms. ''Hit me right in the heart,'' he said as he closed his eyes and waited. Ten, twenty, thirty seconds passed when summoned collided with his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at the ground. A tiara? ''Did you just hit me with a damn Tiara?'' He asked as the Queen frowned.

''Maybe there is something to your claims.''

''Something?'' He cocked his heads. ''I can cast illusions, make copies, summon animals, and use the damn elements! And don't get me started on my none shinobi abilities. What Youma of this universe can do half of what I just listed?''

''You Uzumaki are a walking Enigma, anyone tell you that?" she asked.

''All the time...almost as many time people tell me they're going to enjoy killing me a lot more then they should. Makes me wonder why people keep saying that.''

''I think I can see why,'' The queen thought dryly.

''Anyway I think we can settle this like adults. You stop trying to separate me from my child and I'll stop my attacks."

''This child is not yours. She is to be the next Queen and can't be tainted with your...behavior.'' She said as she suddenly doubled over clutching her belly.

''Uh-oh...looks like she's kicking.'' He said as the queen screamed in anguish. He kneel over to her and placed a hand on her belly. A green energy radiated from her hand as moments later the pain stopped.

''What...what did you do to my child?'' she demanded in outrage.

''Our,'' putting emphasis on it, ''...daughter needed to be calmed down. You can't kill me, especially if you want to make sure she's raised right.'' He said as he picked up the woman bridal style and went into the direction of her room. ''My DNA isn't the same as it was the last time I've had children. I've been alive for quite a while and there's no telling how much it has changed from what it once was. Also there's the whole thing about the dangers you'll have during the birth of the mother. I think its best for all involved if I stay around so nothing unforeseen happens you know."

''You knew...'' she whispered her cold fury. ''I'll kill you.'' she said trembling in his arms. ''You planned this from the beginning.''

''No...not necessarily. I'm was hoping you would have enough sense not to try to kill me.''

''So what's your plan beast? Kill me after I've given birth!''

Naruto sighed,''Stop tempting me Serenity, but despite what you think I won't. You're a mother of one of my children. I won't kill you even after you give birth. If I can help it I won't take a mother away from my is a line I will never cross.'' He finished without a single hesitation.

''For now Uzumaki...'' I'll accept your presence for now, but nothing is eternal. I'll die before I let you destroy my family's legacy.

Once Serenity was stabilized Naruto left to the Silver Moon Denizens could collect their pride. The next day that left Naruto to educate Mercury like he promised. ''You know Mercury it's kind of hard to tell if you're paying attention to me if you refuse to meet my eyes.'' Naruto said as he finished jotting down more information. Ever since he put Mercury in the illusions that brought out her inner desires she had refuse to look at the blond directly.

''I'm fine...'' she replied, she was definitely the most soft spoken of the Senshi. Her duty, her life was to that of the Moon Kingdom and she could not allow personal feelings to get in the way so whenever Naruto made a romantic advance towards her she rebuffed him gently as it wasn't in her nature to be mean or cruel. That and he was the father to Serenity's child and it would be thought of as rather improper. She seized up when she felt his hands rest on her shoulders.

''Now, now...no reason to be so...stiff.''he whispered in her ear, his hot breath stinging it as his hands slid down her arms.

''N-Naruto-san,'' Mercury whimpered as his fingers kneaded her arms.

''The queen is so cold you know. She won't let me in and when your partner is as cold and unresponsive as she is it only tends to affect one's performance. And it gets quite lonely.'' he said as his hands with to her sides.

When Mercury felt something poke to her back she let out a squeak and jump up from her chair. Handling powerful yomas and threat to a planet was one thing, but the soldier of water was not versed in the ways of love and sex.

''Sorry about that.'' he said taking the water bottle sticking out of his pocket and placed it on the table. ''Didn't mean to scare you.'' he reacted with a saucy grin as he looked over the medical information Mercury had typed in. ''This seems about accurate. I need to go check up on the queen and see if she is suffering from any symptoms a carrier of a hybrid baby usually haves. Will you be okay here?'' he asked as Mercury nodded and calmed herself.

''I'll continue the tests from your blood samples.'' she told him as she took a seat back into her chair and Naruto looked her over once more.

''Then I'll see you then.'' he responded for the wink as he left the room to go check on the mother of his child.


	4. Small Lady Usagi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Naruto parents and converses with Sailor Pluto.

Storm of the Galaxy  
0

NarutoxHarem  
0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

00

Story Start

0000

''And what's that star daddy?'' a darling little voice asked. Her bright blue eyes turned to face the person who was sitting with her.

''Romafir. It's named after a Royal Warrior, or at least what I was told.'' He answered with a half hearted shrug.

''Daddy, don't do that.'' Those same eyes became furious, cheeks reddened and her breathing quickened. "You're messing up my hair.'' she whined as he chuckled.

''But don't you want hair like daddy?'' he asked as he continued to playfully mess with his darling little angel.

''What are you two doing up at this time of night?'' Queen Serenity demanded, cloaked in her ethreal night gown as she entered the balcony.

''We're looking at stars mommy.'' the little girl explained.

''It is late Serenity. You will be meeting your tutor for the first time tomorrow and it is imperative you are presentable.'' the woman lectured as the little girl's face fell.

''Come on Bunny,'' Naruto affectionatelly said as he picked up the girl. ''I'll tuck you in and tell you one of my awesome ninja stories.'' he said as the little girl gave out a little cheer.

Serenity sent a glare at Naruto but didn't say anything nontheless. When Naruto entered her room, like he always did when he sought to taste her body she sent him an ugly look. ''It is way past the time Serenity should have been asleep half an hour ago.''

''She was nervous about tomorrow. I wanted to get her mind off of it.'' he explained as he walked over to the woman who suddenly guarded herself.

''You spoil her.'' she accused him.

''I show her love.'' he replied. He said as he began sliding the gown off her. Serenity had long stopped fighting the urges and his advances. It was a love-hate thing, she loved his warmth yet hated who he was. She craved his touch yet at times he sickened her. She gasped and whimpered, his lips and fingers exploring her depths. She had lost count of how many times she allowed him to satisfy herself with his form. The queen moaned out as Naruto filled her.

Once he was able to get himself nearly out, of her sex, he pushed his dick right back in and that was more than welcomed by Serenity as she moaned out her pleasure to him at that moment.

Naruto slowly withdrew once more and then moved himself back into Serenity's sex, making the silver haired queen moan and that was more than enough to make Naruto move again and again. The pleasure that was going through their bodies was certainly worth every second, naturally Naruto was going slow to draw it out and drive Serenity wild. He held on Serenity's legs as he moved his hips back and forth slowly and he also made sure to kiss her legs as well as running his tongue there to send some more pleasure to Serenity.

Both of the lovers could not help but enjoy the sight of each other naked with Naruto enjoying the sight of Serenity's slender and well kept form, her body covered in sweat, her breasts moving with each thrust that he was using in driving his cock deeply into her sex, and her face flushed with red.

As for Serenity, the sight of Naruto's well toned body there between her thighs, and his animalistic form ignited a fire within her. No matter how much she wanted to detest him, she could not deny the attraction. Naruto began to increase the speed and power of this thrusts into Serenity's hot and wet sex.

''More...'' she cried out. "Harder..." she ordered. "YYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Finally the damn release as her lover's cock released himself into core as her inner walls milked his cock. It had started off as a once a month thing, then weekly, and now every other day. He would come and she would accept him. She loathed the fact that she could not deny him. She loathed the fact that she felt so weak after all. She loathed the fact that he did look at her with eyes of passion like he did with her. She watched him dress and leave and it was times like this she realized how big and empty her bed was.

Another two years had passed and little Serenity had turned six. Apparently her mother's influence was starting to shine through.

"This meal…it's awful," a blond haired girl muttered. Her bright blue eyes turned to face the person who served her the meal. Those same eyes became furious, cheeks reddened and her breathing quickened. "I specifically asked for red tailed four winged herons, not red tailed two winged herons." She slammed her hand across the dish, letting it shatter against the dining room wall. "Are you trying to get me mad, servant?"

"No, your Majesty," a frightened, nervous servant said, bowing at the waist. He was dressed in all white butler's uniform. There wasn't a stain on him. "I will correct this oversight at once." The boy looked up from his slightly bowed position and hurriedly scattered off.

''That was rude Serenity.''

Little Serenity tensed, feeling fear overtake her. Her father never referred to her as Serenity unless he was upset or disappointed in her. ''I raised you better then that. I don't know what your mother has put in your head, but we do not treat people like that. I'm going to have to change your attitude. I think you need a spanking. Come here."

Little Serenity froze. Spanking. She never been spanked before but she had heard about it. It was something that her father brought to attention to some nobles to discipline their misbehaving kids. Suffice to say there was a quick change of attitude afterwords.

"I'm sorry daddy, I know I was rude, but do I really need a spanking?" she asked softly. The fear coursing on the girl's face was apparent, but Naruto would not be deterred.

"I would never raise hand against you in an unfitting matter Usagi-chan. I don't want to spank you, but I won't be raising a spoiled child. You need to learn that certain behaviors and attitudes have consequences.'' when Usagi didn't come to him Naruto went to her. Laid across his lap Naruto brought his hand down on her behind with a resouing crack.

Usagi let out a shriek from the first lick of the chakra covered hand. WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

It was never easy to discipline one's kids the first time. Especially keeping in mind that one needed to wait when they were no longer angry.  
''Dadddy! I'm sorry! Stop!''

WHAP! WHAP! WWHAP! WHAP! WHAP…!

It turned his stomach to have to punish his little princess, but he had seen how far too many kids turned out without proper discipline.

"Owwww, daddy, pleeeeeassseeee!" Usagi screamed as tears dripped down her cheeks.

Naruto heard his daugther's plea, but it only made him continue. He needed to get the point across. So he blocked out the sobs and pleas to stop. After believing she might have had enough he stopped. Usagi seems to not notice the spanking is over, just laying limp across Naruto's lap, sobbing.

''I'm sorry Usagi-chan, but it needed to be you'll be a good girl from now on?'' he asked as she nodded.

Usagi, still crying asks, "A- a- are you s-still m-mad at me?" Naruto wraps Usagi into a loving embrace, as if that was the answer to her question. The little girl soon fell asleep from exhaustion. Even the Queen's little rant/accusation of how dare he punished her in such a matter didn't even register or occurred a response out of him. Feeling rather melancholy he wondered if the action would garnered the same effect. It did not. The queen didn't speak for Naruto weeks afterwords and with Mars being on a mission during that same time frame those two weeks were the best and most silent Naruto had in a long time.

Six more years had passed and Naruto was experiencing something ever father dreaded since the beginning of time. His daughter's emergence of hormones and boys. Why the hell did he ever take her to Earth? The only saving grace was that Queen Serenity did not chew him out. All he knew was that his daughter seemed to be smitten with that Jackass from Earth's nephew. What was the boy's name? Endoym? Enodnym? Fuck it, he was going to call the boy Darien and anyone who didn't agree with it could suck it. The only saving grace was that she did not inherit his mischievousness.

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto didn't turn around from the sight in front of him. He was intent to watch the Moon Princess ride her mares. "Its been twelve years. I would have thought you would have done something by now. Even now you haven't told me anything you plan to do.''

The voice grew quite.

"I have my reasons."

"With your influence she has become a darling child, but...'' Pluto paused, not wanting to overstep her boundaries.

''A bit simple-minded.'' Naruto reluctantly finished. He loved his Usagi-chan to death, but even he had to admit the girl was rather easily distracted. He shuddered to think how she would have turned out without his influence. ''At least Serenity cares about her education; tradition though can be annoying when inflexible. Could show more compassion though.''

"I would never picture you complimenting Queen Serenity," Pluto said, smiling. "At least without trying to wry her.''

Pluto's sat beside him, joining in watching his daughter ride the mare. "What do you plan to do when the time comes?''

''I will protect her with my life no matter what. Why do you keep bringing up her future Pluto?'' Naruto asked suspiciously. "Is there something you aren't telling me?''

''No, nothing at the moment. As you know any time I risk taking a peak at the future I could risk changing the past. I can not influence time in the ways the mystics you met up with can.''

''Hhm,'' he stroked his chin. ''Guess you suck as a guardian then,'' he offhandedly remarked.

''Excuse me?'' Pluto remarked, for the first time in a long time losing her composure. She was caught completely off guard. ''I...'' damn him. She was rendered speechless by the sudden change in behavior.

''So I can make even the Ice Queen Pluto stammer?.'' he playfully remarked, his face inches from hers. ''I wonder what else I could do?'' it wasn't an offer, more of him just teasing her. It was fun trying to get the Senshi to lose their composure.

''You are a man that's...''

''That's absolutely shameless?'' he finished with a chuckle as he got lost in her eyes. ''I get that a lot.'' he said as he moved closer to her, the clouds moving as the moon's glow illuminated them. They both began moving closer when usagi cried out.

''Daddy! Did you see, huh?'' The Princess was coming towards them, her eyes holding annoyance. "You didn't see did you?'' she whined.

''Of course I did,'' Naruto replied as utter adoration filled his eyes. ''I used clones sweetie.''

Pluto couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy. His eyes, that love and adoration, he never held them from her. She had to bury the feeling deep inside.

"Wait till I tell Mother! I beat the course record. You'll think she'll watch?"

Pluto couldn't help but feel ashamed. She was the gate keeper, she could not have feelings such as these. She had a duty.

The Princess turned to Senshi, but then blushed realizing who it was. "My apologies, Senshi Pluto." She turned her glare back on, pointing it at Naruto. "Was he bothering you? Should I give him a chop in the ribs?''

Naruto rolled his eyes and Pluto merely giggled. ''No, I was merely delivering the message of an observation I wanted to pass on to the queen.'' it was obvious that as Serenity grew up she began to realize how much of a flirt her father was. The girl may not have been all that bright, but by no mean was she stupid. Just a bit lazy and easily distracted. "I bid you a good day Senshi Pluto."

Pluto didn't need to bow, but she did anyway. The Guardian of Time was considered equal to the Moon Queen in terms of power, if not influence. She never bowed to the Queen, so when she bowed to Usagi the princess couldn't help but be confused. "I also bid you fare well, small lady."

Before departing the Time Guardian quickly rubbed her hands on Naruto's shoulder. "And a good day to you, Naruto. The Outer Senshi have finally returned from their mission. Hopefully you'll play nice this time.''

''No promises.'' Naruto impishly replied as he watched the green haired wonder leave. All he could hope to do was make sure his daughter didn't lose herself among politics. One way or another he was going to do everything in his power to keep her safe from threats in and outside the Moon Kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned Zero has given me permission to use some themes so I borrowed a few lines here an there while trying to remix everything else. I hope there is a noticeable difference.
> 
> 00
> 
> Jutsu used
> 
> 00000  
> (1) Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm
> 
> This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This jutsu is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.
> 
> (2)  
> Fūton: Daitoppa  
> Wind Release: Great Breakthrough
> 
> This is a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame.
> 
> (3)  
> Suirō no Jutsu
> 
> This jutsu is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. Water clones can be used in preparation for the jutsu, which blocking an opponents attack and trapping the attacker in the prison using the clone's own water.


End file.
